


Collateral

by Karizuki



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Pet Names, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: Reader's Roommate gets involved with the wrong people, and somehow reader gets dragged into this mess as Nevada's new toy.





	

It was hard to focus, you were so angry. Another Friday night and you were stuck serving cheap beer to a bunch of drunk thugs. You had to physically restrain yourself from lashing out every time one of those bastards demanded another beer. Washington heights was New York’s personal black hole. It attracted shit from miles around and never spat anything good back out. It didn’t even strike you as odd when another leather-clad gang-banger slid into a booth at the far end of the bar. It wasn’t until later that realized something was off. At the time you didn’t even recognize him, Trujillo, you’d heard the name sure, but you never really got involved with the whole ‘drug trade’ thing. Lots of people did, your roommate for example. Juliet was one of Trujillo’s ‘girls’, went to parties, slept around, delivered drugs, and tracked down potential clientele. You had heard she was one of his favorites, and you believed it. It wasn’t that uncommon for her to stay out the whole night and come back the next day with expensive clothes or lavish gifts. 

_“C’mon (y/n), the money’s good, and I know Papi would never turn down another runner, I could talk you up. Y’know, you could be making ten times the amount of money you make at that stupid dive.”_ She knew you were tight for money, and she didn’t have a whole lot of cash either, she just relied on ‘Papi’ for everything. You hated that she called him that, you were convinced that she was being played. Just another warm body for the drug lord of Washington heights, Nevada Ramirez. But recent events would prove you wrong. Your roommate had gone out a few days ago and she hadn’t come back, you assumed she was with the elusive king of Washington heights himself.

“(Y/N),” Your manager called, tugging you aside. “You mind tellin’ me why Nevada Ramirez is here, asking for you?” he demands. You just shook your head, how should you know what he wanted. Juliet probably begged him to give you a job or something stupid.

“Dunno, is Juliet with him?” you manager shrugs, looking displeased with your answer. You knew what that meant. Time for a ‘random’ drug test.

“How the fuck should I know, go over there and see what he wants, and whatever it is, it’s on the house, you hear me?” While your manager wasn’t exactly the nicest, he wasn’t stupid either. No one disrespected Trujillo. You rolled your eyes, straightening out your uniform before heading over to the booth. Juliet wasn’t with them, just Ramirez and his personal security.

“Evenin Mr.Ramirez, you wanted to speak to me?” you ask, willing yourself to stay calm. He was intimidating, even though you knew you hadn’t done anything wrong. Nevada Nods to his security guards and they take a step back, gesturing for you to sit. You do, though you stay on your toes, ready to run should you need to.

“(Y/n)!” he laughs gesturing animatedly. His smile was fake, and it scared you, he wasn’t here on good terms. “You wanna tell me where the fuck my ninita is?” he growls angrily, still smiling. 

“Your Ninita?” you repeat, “You mean Juliet?” you raise a brow, how dare this asshole come into your job and start making demands of you. “I don’t fuckin’ know.” you answer sharply. Ramirez slams his fists on the table, quieting you and half of the bar. 

“Puta stole from me.” He says, waiting for you to respond, when you don’t he continues. “Nobody steals from Trujillo. So until I get either my money or drugs, I need some collateral.” he presses his fingers together, you didn’t like where this was going.

“I’m sorry, what does this have to do with me?” you asks angrily, god you were gonna kill Juliet for this, if she wasn’t dead already.

“Collateral Baby doll,” you cringe at the name, “You’re all she ever talked about, so until she brings back my shit, you belong to Trujillo.” You wanted to die. Juliet had dragged you into this world which you tried so hard to avoid. 

“How much?” You ask, not like you had the money anyway.

“It’s not really about the money, oh no, ninita has to repent her fucking sins. Nobody steals from me. Certainly not some glorified prostitute.” Not good. You knew that getting involved with anything related to Trujillo was dangerous, but you never expected Juliet to be so fucking dense. This was her fault, and you hated her for it. “So, until then, you work for me, you do what I say, and only what I say.” 

“What about my job?” you ask gesturing to the bar. “And my rent, my bills, my-”

“I’m takin’ care of you know baby doll, you ain’t gotta worry ‘bout that no more” Nevada Interrupts, using that stupid pet name again.You admit, he was certainly charismatic, but that still didn’t mean you wanted anything to do with him. Oh no, in fact you wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

“What if I say no?” you challenge, regretting it instantly. With a snap of his fingers, Trujillo’s personal meat shield has the tip of gun pressed to your temple.

“Don’t say no.” Ramirez answers simply.


End file.
